Start of Something Good
by elitadream
Summary: No matter what awaited them, they knew they could forever count on each other. [Post-TFA]


She was racing accross the Base's floors, her light grey tunic flowing behind her with the rapid motion.

 _'Hello, Rey, and welcome back'_ , Leia Organa had greeted from a small office adjacent to the control room, seemingly as calm and composed as ever. Though, with her slowly growing capacity at discerning people's energy through the Force, Rey had been able to discern the longing radiating from the General as her eyes had flickered to her brother's tall silhouette.

The two would undoubtedly have a lot to tell to each other.

A loud grunt followed by a couple of hummed bleeps had been heard from somewhere behind them, and Leia had smiled kindly at the pair escorting them. _'You too, guys.'_

Rey had breathed in deeply and gnawed at her lower lip, trying to withhold herself from trampling on in eagerness. She hadn't wanted to be rude in any way, but had found it increasingly hard to stay in place.

The news she had received from the infirmary on their way to the office had been like a balm on her sore heart.

 _'The man named Finn?... Oh, he is healing splendidly and getting better everyday, ma'am'_ , a small and pudgy humanoid creature in a white smock had affirmed pleasantly at her inquiry. _'Actually, he has been out of the infirmary for quite some time, now... I believe he was officially sent on his way two months ago.'_

She had pressed a palm below her neck, letting out a deep sigh in assuagement. But the report, no matter how wondrously positive in this case, just wasn't sufficient on its own. She _had_ to see him.

Thus, being back at last had filled her with an agitation she had never experienced before.

She had been inwardly debating whether or not to verbally ask for the permission to leave when her elder had suddenly pivoted, facing her inquisitively.

 _'Still here?'_ She had asked in false surprise, an eyebrow raised in a decidedly impish manner.

 _'I, um, w-well I...'_ , Rey had stammered, gaze darting about in embarrassement at her own lack of rhetoric.

She had interrupted herself when Leia had stepped forward and placed a kind hand on her shoulder, smiling brightly at her.

 _'Go'_ , she had said, with a playful and affectionate jerk of her chin toward the door. _'Go find him.'_

Not needing to be told twice, Rey had grinned with a curt bow and bolted out the room in search of her friend.

The demanded discretion surrounding their return had perplexed her at first, but she had quickly understood and agreed with Luke's reasons. He didn't want, and less even needed, a fuss to be made about his return. Considering all that had taken place, a celebratory reception just wouldn't have felt appropriate, no matter how expectant and invigorated people were at the idea of having a Jedi master as legendary as Luke Skywalker back amongst them.

Therefore, it had been planned that their landing would occur late in the evening and outside of the main landing strip, with the collaborative silence of the aerial scouts and communications officers alike. No other member of the Resistance outside of that limited group of people had been informed of their return.

On the way back, Rey's initial puzzlement had morphed into genuine enthusiasm as it had suddenly occured to her that this specific condition also implied a strong possibility of her getting to see Finn's reaction for herself; A thought that she had found herself entertaining more and more as it had secretely turned into a shy hope.

Finn was without a doubt the most open-hearted person she had ever met in her entire life. His body language alone was amazingly demonstrative, but what had struck her the most during their first encounter (as well as during every other interactions they would later have) was the sheer sincerity and raw emotion with which he spoke, all continually reflected on facial features that were so earnest and intent, it was actually breathtaking.

From the moment she had noticed it, his genuineness had rapidly become what she regarded as his most endearing quality, partly because it stood out so much, and partly also because it had made her feel different. Trusted. ...Special. Things she had never before in her life considered to be, and unbeknownst to even herself, it was something that her socially atrophied and contact-deprived soul had restlessly craved for.

She had known, deep in her heart, that he was telling her the truth when he had shamefully confessed his real past. She recalled the way she had felt her heart twist inside of her chest, something that could only have meant that it was unquestionably and painfully real. But despite the knowledge that he had lied to her, she hadn't been angry. There had been no rancor, no bitterness within her in response to that revelation. Only the despondent shadow of a feeling she had recognized all too well.

Loneliness.

He was leaving her. She was being left on her own again, and the notion had brought more despair to her heart than she would have expected. But the harsh discouragement hadn't been due to the letdown of being alone once more. It was something she had grown accustomed to for most of her life, after all, and though it still hurt, it had dulled into a subdued ache over the years. Her profound and heavy dejection had rather come from the simple, yet crushing realization that she was being abandonned by the one person she had wanted to consider as a friend.

And though it should have abatted her sense of loss, his request for her to accompany him had only made it worse. The hurting sadness and regret she had seen in his own eyes when she had chosen to stay had only left her feeling all the more frail and empty, years spent protecting herself from emotional pain rendered vain in an single instant.

But-

Against all odds, he had come back, braving many a peril along the way for the simple chance of freeing her, asking nothing in return. Without hesitation... he had come back and risked everything -even his life- for her. Because he cared.

Her wonderment had been matched only by the overwhelming gratitude that had entirely overtaken her then. And upon seeing the silent, haunted apology on his face... as well as the self-giving protectiveness in his hovering, steadying hands... She had decided that there was nothing to forgive, opting to let her thankfulness be openly known instead.

And like a veil being lifted from her eyes, her perception of him had changed somehow. For the first time, she had seen him for who he really was... Had seen what had felt like his very soul, and had been almost blinded by its humble beauty.

A heart so pure that nothing had been able to extinguish its hopefulness and desire for righteousness. A heart with the kind of strength and determination born form a fierce, undying faith in all things good. A heart of courage and loyalty.

...But above all, her friend had returned to her, and for the few seconds their embrace had lasted, the gift of his devoted friendship had seemed to her like the most important and precious blessing in existence.

Something to keep and cherish with her own life.

She momentarily closed her eyes as she sprinted down the corridor that led to the workshop. She could feel the thundering tremors in her chest amplifying with each running step she took, accelerating as she got nearer with each passing second. There was light pooling on the opposite wall from the open door and she was now so close she could hear voices.

The distinct sound of a laugh resounded accross to her buzzing ears, then; Completely new, yet achingly familiar. She felt her feet falter as she immediately recognized its tone, gentle and deep and so uniquely _him_ , there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

It was with renewed velocity that she all but glided across the remaining distance and rounded the corner, so swiftly the momentum nearly made her stumble.

Nothing could have calmed her wildly beating heart, nor slightly shaking limbs as she staggeringly steadied herself against the metal wall for support, and a burst of unconstrained joy filled her whole being at the scene that greeted her.

In the far end of the room was a small work table covered with blueprints and tools. Bent over it, and otherwise alone in the quiet room were two individuals. On the left, munching distractedly on a piece of food while his other hand leaned quizzically on the desk's clustered surface, was none other than Poe Dameron. She remembered him well. She had regularly found him at their mutual friend's bedside before her departure, offering the opportunity of a few respectful words shared with one another. In overall, he had given her the impression of a very good and honest man, and Rey had found solace in the knowledge that her dear companion would have someone to rely on upon awakening.

Standing near a stool where his white flying gear rested, the pilot appeared to be in the middle of a lively discussion on an engineering matter that visibly had him greatly absorbed (and probably awake for much longer than he shoud have been, Rey guessed, judging from his ruffled hair and tired looking stance). He pointed excitedly at two of the various papers and grabbed one of the scattered tools in demonstration, pausing briefly in his technical babble to take another bite out of his snack.

And sitting beside him... chattering just as animatedly... was-

Breath catching in her throat, Rey covered her widely grinning mouth with both of her hands as a torrent of undescribable relief and affection hit her full force, filling her eyes with tears.

There he was... moving and _talking_ and alive, so very alive... Looking for all the world like nothing wrong had ever happened.

It was almost too much to take at once.

By a peculiar streak of chance, it so happened that both men were facing the opposite way at that very instant, and so neither immediately noticed that she was standing in the room... Or had returned at all, for that matter.

In this almost surreal moment, she found herself standing stock-still, unable to look away as she numbly listened to their continued, carefree conversation.

...So many times, she had dreamed for this moment to come true. On all those days spent lightyears away, there hadn't been one thing she had wished for more than to be reunited with her partner and comrade. All of her worries, weighing on her tormented heart like a perpetual burden, had prevented her from achieving the peace of mind that was however essential to her in her position. The constant apprehension of not knowing... The remorsefulness of being helplessly sent far away, unable to help or even just be there, while _he_ had been there for her...

Luke had come to her one morning. Nightmares had plagued her previous night, pervading her sleep with dreadful images of her friend's gravely injured form and the reverberating, chilling sound of his tortured scream. It was a memory that still haunted her deeply, and probably would for a long time to come.

...She had felt so utterly lost, she had been on the verge of breaking down. She hadn't said a word about her inner turmoil to her mentor, however, somewhat fearing his reaction. Jedi were supposed to be in control of their feelings, not let their fears invade their minds. Guilty and uncomfortable, she had felt unable to directly address the matter with him.

Yet, as if inherently knowing her vulnerability and motives, the wise Jedi master had guided her to the northern edge of the island near a cliff facing the rising sun, where he had sat down to have a talk with her instead of sparring like they had been continuously doing for the previous weeks.

 _'You have someone out there waiting for you, don't you?'_ He had asked her gently, though it clearly hadn't been a question.

Taken off guard, she had paused in her answer, lips parting and brows furrowing abashedly. For a brief moment, she had contemplated dodging the subject, but something in the way Luke had smiled, witting and considerate, had persuaded her not to. The man carried an air of gentle perceptiveness about him that helped her feel calm and more at ease, and she had felt herself relax in his presence.

So she had settled for a short, but truthful avowal.

 _'Yes... A very dear friend of mine'_ , she had admitted softly, gaze wandering to the vast sea beyond.

 _'The source of your current distress?...'_ He had mused quietly, turning his head towards her.

She had simply nodded, eyes clouding in melancholy.

There a been a short period where neither had talked, letting the tranquil morning breeze stream between them and the distant echoes of waves washing on the shore far below fill the still silence. Eventually, he had looked at her again.

He had spoken reservedly of the dangers of attachment, and she had cringed like a punished child. But he had also been prompt to reassure her, the weary but warm ghost of a smile present on his face.

 _'Affection is mighty and strong as much as it is ever fluctuating'_ , he had said. _'One must be careful and self-aware when such a feeling becomes ever present in the depths of their mind and heart, for in all its consuming nature, it can lead to both love and hatred, the same way it can both save... and destroy. Self-control, attentiveness and serenity, like anything regarding the Force, is the key to balance and harmony. Remember those things, seek the peace of your heart, and you shall not stray from the right path, nor succumb under any of the trials and challenges that circumstances shall bring into your life.'_

She had bowed to him reverently after their exchange, feeling appeased by his words.

And to her further, tremendous alleviation, he had later turned to her that same day, some time before heading for his hut, to let her know that he accepted from that point on to complete her training back in the company of their allies, if so she wished.

She had only barely just managed to restrain herself from throwing her arms around his cloaked figure in flowing gratitude.

He understood how much this meant to her, and the content appreciativeness that she had felt as a result had permitted a full night of uninterrupted and well needed rest for the first time since her arrival.

And now... She could finally let go of her anxiety with the assured, blissful knowledge that, for the time being... Everything was just as it should be.

As the moment stretched, however, she gradually felt her confidence deserting her, wondering with a twinge of fragile uncertainty if her friend had also kept her in his thoughts.

Unexpected assitance presented itself when Poe suddenly stretched with a loud yawn, his lack of sleep apparently getting to him after all. The motion caused his body to twist sideways and he lazily cracked an eye open, mouth casually hanging wide open when he finally noticed Rey standing beside the doorway.

For three complete seconds, all Poe could do while his tired brain computed the latest development was bring a stiff hand in front of his still gaping mouth in an effort to somehow make himself more presentable as his eyes went wide in recognition.

Her prior worry forgotten, Rey waved at him agreeably before making an shushing gesture and pointing teasingly at Finn's back, motioning for him to turn around.

Poe dazedly let his arms fall to his sides and blinked, positively delighted. Rey seemingly materializing out of thin air was the very last thing he had been expecting, but needless to say he was very pleased with the unforseen turn of events.

Someone was about to get a most wonderful surprise.

"Uum, 'tell you what buddy... On second thought, I think that can wait until tomorrow", he rectified, addressing Finn as he smiled knowingly in Rey's direction.

Finn's head tilted upward to meet his colleague's eyes, only to see that Poe's attention seemed to have shifted elsewhere. He blinked twice in mild inquisitiveness, but remained otherwise completely unaware of the third presence that had joined the workshop.

"It's alright, I don't have anything better to do at the moment", he countered absentmindedly, bringing his gaze back to the somewhat crumpled layout of an X-Wing.

Poe guffawed at the absurd irony of his statement, trying -and failing miserably- to cover it into a cough.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that..." he objected evasively, shaking his head as he smirked down at his friend.

His voice was filled with such plain mischief that Rey had to bow her head and purse her lips to prevent herself from giggling. Every second spent waiting further was torture, but it was a one that she was willing to endure nonetheless.

Finn spared his friend another glance, this one more hesitant than the last.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" he questioned dubiously, both in amusement and confusion at the pilot's suspicious behavior.

Still grinning, Poe made a show of looking to where Rey stood in the most obvious way possible, arms crossed pointedly over his chest, before glancing back down at a still very clueless Finn.

"Call it a... _sixth sense_ of mine, if you will, but something tells me that we _may_ have company", he drawled, with all the subtelty of an AT-AT. "Try six o'clock."

Finn squinted up at him as though he had been drunkenly rambling in another language. " _What_ in the galaxy are you talking about?"

Poe raised his eyebrows in mock astonishement, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. If he didn't know Finn so well, he could have sworn the fellow was doing that on purpose. How he somehow managed to miss every possible hints that were thrown at him was for Dameron a mystery, although, he was far from being annoyed. If anything, it only made the person that was Finn all the more amiable and exceptional in his eyes.

...Nobody could have been more out of place within the frigid and harsh military regime of the First Order than him, that was for sure.

Chin dropping in defeat, Poe grinned indulgently to himself before giving the redeemed stormtrooper a slyly resigned look.

"Behind you", he articulated with wry, deliberate emphasis as a last attempt. He was about to give up-

"...This isn't about the new prototype, is it?"

"Oh- For goodness' sake, Finn, just turn around!"

Protesting against his friend's unceremonious shove, Finn was about to retort when he finally complied, but any snarky remark he might have come up with instantly vanished from his mind the second his eyes landed on Rey.

Poe tried not to laugh out loud at his comical double-take, though it didn't stop him from grinning madly from ear to ear like a very smug and proud big brother. Rey obviously wasn't the only one who secretely enjoyed witnessing the young man's heartwarming displays of emotional authenticity, and nothing in that instant made Dameron happier than having played a part in making his friend's day.

Body jerking in utter astonishement, Finn let out an audible breath as he slowly turned to face her, completely stunned. It couldn't be...

"...Rey...?", he tentatively asked, voice tinged with blazing hope.

Rey could never have anticipated the effect of seeing his face once again would have on her. Knowing that he was safe and well had been one thing, but hearing him say her name as he looked straight into her eyes in touching amazement was another entirely, and she felt what little composure she had left crumble like sand thrown into the wind.

A choked sound escaped her, vision blurring, and her feet started moving before she could even register her own movements. A second later, she was rushing forward at full speed.

"REY!" Finn exclaimed, this time in absolute, delirious joy.

In less time than it took for anyone to blink, he jumped out of his seat and propelled himself towards the source of his undefinable happiness, inadvertently knocking down a chair on his merry way.

He had just enough time to open his arms before him and Rey collided into a hug powerful enough to send them both spinning.

"It's _you_! It's really you!" He gasped increduously, unable to contain his raving excitement. He had to keep telling himself that he wasn't dreaming, even as he lifted a trembling hand to lightly touch her hair, blinking furiously in elation, and knew somehow that this was indeed real.

Hands closing into tight fists in the fabric of his shirt, Rey scrunched her eyes shut and buried her face deeper in the crook of his neck, relishing the moment.

"I'm so glad you're okay!..." She whimpered, chocking on barely repressed sobs as she leaned into him, pressing her temple to his cheek.

Finn stayed silent for a while, eyes closing tight as he held onto her gently.

There was no word he could think of to properly describe the way he felt. The tide of jumbled emotions submerging him was so strong, he wasn't sure it even had a name.

...All he knew was that he didn't want to be separated from Rey ever again.

He could still recall the moment when he had come to. The first thing he had been aware of as he had groggily emerged from slumber had been what had felt like a memory. A fleeting series of imprinted elements akin to a distant dream... Although, he had had the increasing impression as he had teetered on the edge of recollection that it wasn't something which he had merely imagined.

The thought had been so uncannily persistent despite his barely awoken state that he hadn't been able to focus on anything else.

...There had been a voice, brushing at his consciousness like a whisper. He could still hear its faint echoes in his mind.

 _We will see each other again._

That voice...

 _Goodbye, my friend._

His eyes had flown open in recollection.

 _Rey._

He had attempted to get up, sick with worry and determined to find her, but had grimaced under a sharp wave of pain and slumped back down, realizing much to his dismay that he was too weak to move. It was only then that he had finally taken in his surroundings and noticed that he was lying in a bed.

...What had happened?

He had tried his best to remember, thoughts still heavily blurred. Letting his eyes rove around the room, he had caught sight of the badly ripped and charred jacket hanging accross the room, then, and everything had come back to him in a rush.

Rey, lying lifelessly in the snow. Overwhelming fear and panic coupled with burning anger, pulsing in his veins. The weight and whirr of the lightsaber in his white-knuckled grip. Cold and murderous eyes, framed by long black hair and filled with untamed fury. A searing agony in his right shoulder. The crackle of splinting, carbonised wood. A blast of excruciating heat coursing through the length of his back.

...Complete darkness, swallowing him whole.

Unsurprisingly, Kylo Ren had had the upper hand... How come, then, wasn't he dead and had been retrieved to be tended to instead?

The only explanantion he had been able to think of had seized his heart in alarm and swelling committment.

Rey must have fought in his place after his fall, saving them both in the process.

...Where was she now?

He had stirred and struggled in vain for his raspy voice to work until a fretful doctor had come into view, strongly advising him to calm down.

Less than a minute later, there had been a shout and the sound of something crashing on the floor before a human-sized bullet in the shape of Poe Dameron had barrelled through the door, leaning over his supine shape in ecstatic cheerfulness.

 _'Finn! You're awake!'_

 _'Sir, you have to wait for visit hours.'_

Poe had kept going, however, eliciting a scowl from the alien medic standing rigidly behind him and a tired smile from Finn.

It had been good to see that the friendly pilot wasn't any less exuberant than he remembered.

 _'Wow, buddy, it's good to see ya'. You've been out for days!'_

...Days?

He had blinked dizzily at this, wincing under the strain of the attention he was trying to keep on the flow of information.

 _'Oh, and don't worry about the jacket, I'll get you another one-'_

 _'Sir, I will ask you to leave, now. He must rest.'_

There had been a moment of silence where Finn had seen his friend look down to his right with what had looked like a troubled frown darkening his features, but it was gone in a heartbeat.

 _'...Right. See you later, pal, I promise.'_ Dameron had patted him twice on the shoulder (his left one) in encouragement, casting him a parting smile as he was forcefully led out of the room.

But, with his questions and concerns unabated, Finn had scarcely slept afterwards, wavering anxiously between awareness and unconsciousness until Poe had shown again.

The man had appeared notably more sober this time around, sitting down carefully beside the bed and remaining mostly quiet as he had watched him closely, looking almost apprehensive.

...The reason why had soon become clear when he had finally managed to inquire about Rey's whereabouts.

Finding her gone had left him considerably disoriented. If it weren't for Poe, who had perpetually been there to occupy him and offer support as he recovered, Finn suspected he might have fallen in a permanent state of distraught vagrancy, roaming aimlessly in search of a greater purpose.

Having someone to deeply care for was grounding, and strangely soothing. It gave his life a sense of direction, something he had felt that he helplessly needed in order to feel like he belonged... In order to feel human.

And so, during their short jurney, protecting her had become his primary goal. At first, because it had for him represented a duty to accomplish. A form of redemption. Most of all, he had longed to start anew, latching onto the first opportunity to both help and flee that had presented itself.

But when he had witnessed her being taken away, he had realized just how much she meant to him as a person, the ascertainment hitting him with the force of a punch.

In his previous life, individual importance had always been viewed as an abstract and repulsive notion to be sharply discarded. On its own, the life of a single trooper didn't have the least bit of value. He had been taught through severe conditioning that all that mattered was the assured reign of the First Order through the condensed body of its army, which was constituted of thousands upon thousands of anonymous soldiers.

And though he had technically known what it meant, he hadn't fully understood its frightful signification until the decisive night that now seemed like a lifetime ago.

Seeing so many lives ended so abruptly and gratuitously had horrified him beyond reason.

Something within him had screamed, _This can't be right, there has to be something more to life than this!..._ The sensation had left him crippled with anguish and doubt.

The encounter of Poe Dameron, soon followed by the -quite literally- striking arrival of Rey into his life, had thankfully proven his desperate yearning to be correct.

And, by the stars, did it feel good to be cared for in return.

"...I missed you so much", he finally murmured, eyes contricting as he briefly tightened his embrace.

He felt Rey readjusting the position of her head against his shoulder, letting out a soft exhale.

"I missed you too", she confessed, her tone equally hushed.

She wasn't ready to let go either.

Standing beside the table where he had remained, Poe Dameron stuffed both hands in his pockets as he looked at the reunited pair, a fond and contemplative smile on his face.

He had known ever since first meeting him that Finn was a rare case, if not an entirely unique one. Not many could be said to have left everything they had ever known behind simply because they had chosen to let themselves be guided solely by their feelings; A gesture that people of logic would consider astoundingly naive, perhaps, but which didn't make it any less courageous and inspiring.

He hadn't assisted to his friend's efforts in making the mission a one of rescue, nor been a witness of his unfaltering desire to bring Rey back safe and sound... but, judging by his reaction alone, Poe didn't doubt for a second that he would do it all over again.

It was just the way Finn was. Sensitive and resolute and ever attentive of his comrades' well-being, having become the literal embodiment of everything he believed in.

...If only he regarded his own life with the same value.

Poe had been appalled to learn of his injured state, the revealed cause of his wounds filling him with a creeping sense of dread at the implication. His friend's condition could have meant only one thing; That he had willingly engaged in a suicidal confrontation against a Sith, and had very probably been ready to die.

He had later tried to appear cheerful when Finn had finally reawakened, doing his best to sound comforting and mostly unfazed, but it hadn't taken long for his deep-rooted concern to outwardly show.

 _'What were you thinking?'_ He had eventually asked in aggravation, referring to the perilous duel. _'It's a miracle you're even still alive!'_

Finn had feebly shaken his head, still quite exhausted at that early point in his recovery. Yet, his eyes had gleamed with a determination of steel, full of an unyielding resolve. _'I... I had to, Poe. I had to at least try.'_

 _'But why?'_ He had demanded, wanting to comprehend what had incited the insane act of boldness.

 _'...It was the only way I had, to... protect her.'_

And brusquely, Poe had straightened as realization had dawned on him. Something Rey had told him shortly before leaving had resounded in his mind, then, quietly spoken but perfectly clear, and he had let his gaze drift contritely to the floor in remembrance.

 _'I owe him more than I could ever repay.'_

...She had been there. Hurt or unconscious or perhaps even both, trapped and in dire need of help. Just like he had once been himself.

Finn hadn't challenged Kylo Ren out of heroic thoughtlessness. He had done it to save Rey's life.

The pilot had stared motionlessly at his friend in humbled admiration, moved by his bravery and selflessness. How could one be willing to give their own life for someone they barely knew? It defied even his own moral standards.

But as the defected soldier had sighed, looking all of a sudden wistful and lost, Poe had felt himself smile in forgiving approval.

 _'Hey, you did an amazing job'_ , he had amended with high esteem, leaning forward in his seat. _'Whether it was a good idea or not, it worked, and now you're a hero!'_

 _'I... am?'_ Finn had asked, visibly perplexed and more than a little bewildered.

Poe had nodded heartily, inclining his head at him in sustained appreciation. _'Well, I certainly think so, and I'm sure Rey does too.'_

In response, Finn had simply redirected his gaze at the wall ahead of his bed with a boyish grin, visibly back in good spirits, before readily drifting back to sleep.

 _'...Yeah...'_ , the pilot had asserted with affection as he had eventually gotten up to leave. _'...A hero, and the best friend I've ever known.'_

He had meant every word.

And now, as he shared this joyous moment with the two people whom he considered as his closest companions, Poe sighed in contentement, ultimately convinced that some things in life were simply meant to be.

None of them knew what the future held, but within each of their hearts, one thing was certain...

They would keep travelling together for as long as this formidable journey would last, all along the way navigating through the precious moments of splendor it would bring like voyagers in between lights.

...For this was, no doubt, the start of something good.

* * *

 **This oneshot was heavily inspired by the song of the same name, by Chris Daughtry. I couldn't help find that the lyrics matched beautifully with the characters of _The Force Awakens_ , Rey and Finn especially.**

 **Their friendship is quite meaningful to me.**

 **~ Hope you liked it, and thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
